Blanche Neige
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: DOUZE MOIS, DOUZE MANGEMORTS - L'hiver, la saison préférée de Rodolphus. Il aime le blanc de la neige, symbole de pureté. Il se bat pour que cette pureté s'étende à tout le monde sorcier...


**Note d'auteur**** : ****Ce texte est un des 12 que j'ai écrits pour le concours organisé par Litsiu et Ayame sur HPF, "Mangemorts Inc." ! Le but est simple : douze mois, douze Mangemorts, douze textes !**

• **Mois : **Janvier  
• **Mangemort : **Rodolphus Lestrange

**Ce premier texte ****est supposé se dérouler au début des années 1970, au début de la Première Guerre des sorciers.**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Rodolphus Lestrange, je ne sais pas trop ce que vaut ce texte... Ça m'a plu de l'écrire, notamment pour tout le contexte hivernal, mais à voir si vous le trouvez convaincant :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nature est si belle en hiver. Le givre sur les plantes fragiles, les branches des arbres couvertes de neige, ployant sous son poids, proches de la rupture. Le soleil pâle, qui perce les nuages et réchauffe à peine le sol, dur, glacé. Et lorsque tombe la neige… que tout devient silencieux, feutré, étouffé comme dans une bulle de coton…

C'est le blanc qu'il aime tant. Cette couleur si pure, si éblouissante au moindre rai de lumière.

Rodolphus n'a jamais douté de la beauté du monde, et chaque hiver, au cœur des Cotswolds où il se réfugie après la frénésie des fêtes de fin d'année, il la redécouvre. Il passe alors de longues heures, vêtu de sa cape noire doublée en poils de Fléreur, à arpenter la campagne et à admirer les plantes prises dans la glace, les cristaux si délicats sur les pierres, et cette étendue banche, lumineuse, semblable à un monde fait de nuages.

Un monde figé, comme si soudain il vivait dans une boule à neige, de celles qui amusent tant les enfants moldus.

Il aime cette fragilité, cette délicatesse. Il aime le craquement discret du brin d'herbe entre ses doigts, lorsqu'il le saisit alors qu'il est pris par le givre, et qu'il se rompt. Rien, pas une plainte. Docilement, il se plie à sa volonté et meurt, brisé, sans espoir de voir un jour renaître le printemps. Le givre l'aurait pourtant protégé, lui faisant une armure contre le froid. Il aurait passé l'hiver comme toutes les autres plantes prises dans la glace, enfouies sous la neige, à attendre que le soleil revienne, les réchauffe à ses rayons, et leur permette de renaître.

Il n'y aura plus de soleil. Tous ces fragiles petits êtres dont la vie peut être ôtée d'un claquement de doigt ne connaîtront pas d'autre printemps. Ils ignorent la guerre qui gronde dans le monde sorcier, ils ignorent qu'une force qui les dépasse aura tôt fait de leur rendre la place qui leur revient. Bientôt, très bientôt, ils comprendront qu'ils ne sont guère plus solides qu'un misérable brin d'herbe en plein hiver. Une baguette contre leur tempe, un sortilège entre leurs deux yeux, et les voici tout aussi insignifiants qu'une fleur sous les pas d'un promeneur. À la différence que la fleur n'a jamais inspiré de répulsion à ceux qui l'ont un jour regardée.

Il aime la neige, pour l'intimité qu'elle offre. Pour le plaisir de pouvoir se mouvoir dans le silence, de pouvoir faire régner l'ordre sans un bruit. Lorsque commencent à tomber les premiers flocons, c'est là qu'il sort, et qu'il se met en quête de sa prochaine victime. Un bref cri plaintif, ou une longue lamentation d'agonie, qu'importe, car personne ne l'entendra. Alors autant faire durer le plaisir. Quelle imprudence de s'aventurer si loin des habitations… N'a-t-on jamais expliqué à cette petite fille qu'il ne faut jamais se promener seule en forêt, au risque de croiser le grand méchant loup ? Ne leur apprend-on jamais cela, dans leurs stupides histoires moldues ?

Il faut croire que non. Et si ses parents ne lui font pas son éducation, qui s'en chargera alors ? Quel âge a-t-elle ? Six ? Sept ans ? Il est trop tard pour l'éduquer désormais. Un enfant sorcier peut apprendre toute sa vie, mais un enfant moldu ne vaut guère mieux qu'un bébé chien. Les choses qu'il n'apprend pas dès son plus jeune âge, il ne les apprendra jamais. Mieux vaut alors s'en débarrasser, et donner leur chance aux autres.

Le bruit feutré du corps qui tombe dans la neige lui donne des frissons. Ce tapis blanc rend tout si doux, si léger. Le moindre bruit semble un murmure, un bruissement d'aile, il se sent enveloppé dans un cocon de velours, loin de l'agitation du monde. Il se sent libre, à l'abri des regards.

Lui sera-t-il encore permis de faire cela, une fois marié ? Il n'a vu sa fiancée que quelques fois, et il lui a été difficile d'appréhender son tempérament. Bellatrix est belle, voluptueuse, elle a le regard fier, se tient droite et la tête haute. Mais il craint qu'elle ne sache pas apprécier les mêmes beautés que lui. Qu'elle ne sache pas voir la beauté du monde, les merveilles que chaque jour offre, et qu'il suffit de cueillir du regard.

Rodolphus soupire en rangeant sa baguette. La neige continue à tomber, et recouvrira bientôt le corps de la fillette. Qui sait quand on la retrouvera ? En janvier, le printemps est encore loin.

Il prend une grande inspiration, laissant l'air glacé pénétrer ses poumons. Il commence à avoir froid, alors il prend le temps quelques minutes encore d'admirer le paysage, avant de rentrer s'asseoir au coin du feu. Il s'octroiera un temps de lecture, avec une tasse de thé que son elfe lui aura préparée. Il hésite encore entre ce traité de Botanique que Rabastan lui a offert à Noël, et ce roman qu'il a un jour déniché chez Fleury et Bott.

La nature est décidément magnifique. Il ne se lassera jamais de la neige, c'est une des choses qu'il préfère contempler. Ce blanc, ce blanc…

Le rouge du sang ressort si joliment sur le blanc.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : ****Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! J'ai voulu jouer sur les nuances, donner au personnage un côté "humain" (parce que j'ai toujours trouvé un peu absurde que dans les films, dans les Disney, les méchants vivent toujours dans un environnement super hostile, qu'ils ne semblent pas avoir d'autres occupations que buter des gens...), et j'aime bien l'idée qu'entre deux massacres, Rodolphus se promène pour admirer le paysage, qu'il rentre se poser chez lui, un plaid sur les genoux, un chocolat chaud, pour lire un roman d'amour XD**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
